The Uzumaki Family
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Riko Uzumaki has just learned of her sister's death...and now she has to care for her nephew, which will not be easy considering who his parents are. And it seems Sarutobi has more planned for the young woman, even if Riko doesn't know it...


"Happy birthday, Sasuke!" Iruka heard Itachi shout. The brunette groaned and lifted his head, glaring at the sun shining brightly through the window.

"Kakashi," he muttered, stretching out a hand to the man next to him. The copy nin grunted and shifted position to get farther from his hand. "Go check on the kids, Kakashi."

When there was no response, Iruka growled and flung out an arm, successfully hitting his boyfriend and shoving him out of the bed.

"Hey!"

"Your fault."

Iruka returned to the bliss that was sleep in a matter of seconds.

/\/\

Kakashi mumbled to himself as he pushed himself off the ground. He shot a glare at Iruka as he left the room, pulling on a shirt.

Itachi was standing next to Sasuke's crib, playing with the baby. Kakashi stepped up next to him, leaning forward and picking Sasuke up. He smiled down at Itachi's guilty expression.

"Come on, Itachi, time for breakfast."

They walked out the hallway, passing the room Iruka was still in. Itachi stopped to try to get the brunette up, but his efforts were met with a pillow flying over his shoulder. Kakashi rolled his eyes with a sigh, lifting Sasuke to act as a shield for his face.

"Iruka," he said, cautiously creeping forward to poke his boyfriend. The brunette raised a hand threateningly, but he had nothing to throw. "Iruka, you have to get up. It's Sasuke's birthday."

Iruka mumbled something and Kakashi shrugged, dropping his baby shield to his hip. He walked away and grabbed Itachi's hand, pulling him to the kitchen.

"What do you think Sasuke would like for breakfast, Itachi?" Kakashi asked, setting Sasuke in his high chair. Itachi thought long and hard.

"Pizza!"

"Sasuke can't have pizza. Do you want pizza, Itachi?"

"Yes!"

Kakashi sighed. Great, his son's favorite food was pizza, all because of when he went to Iruka's that first time and gave him cold pizza.

"What does your brother want?"

"Pizza!"

"Something besides pizza, Itachi."

"I want fruit, too. Maybe Sasuke wants some fruit!"

Kakashi shrugged and checked the list taped to the fridge. He could never remember what Sasuke was allowed to eat, so Iruka had finally written a list. Fruit _was_ on that list, though it said that it needed to be cut into little cubes…He could do that.

"Okay, Itachi, go get some pizza from the fridge." Kakashi gave his son a hard stare. "But _do not_ eat all of it like last time."

"Okay, Papa."

While Itachi was getting his pizza, Kakashi busied himself with cutting the fruit. Sasuke was tracing his fingers along his high chair, and Kakashi placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Here you go, Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced up at him curiously, before picking up a piece of watermelon carefully. He giggled and placed it in his mouth, chewing carefully, and grinned as some juice dripped down his chin. Kakashi sighed and prepared himself to clean the messy baby.

By the time Iruka appeared, the boys were done with their breakfast. Itachi happily waved to Iruka, who raised a hand tiredly and trudged over to the coffee machine.

"There's no coffee, Kakashi!" he whined upon seeing the empty pot. Kakashi shrugged as he tried to get clean Sasuke.

"I've been kinda busy, Iruka. Make some up quick."

Iruka glared at him. "This is revenge for throwing that pillow this morning."

"Nope. But you really do need to stop doing that."

Itachi grinned and skipped over to the brunette, latching onto his pants leg. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, Itachi. Sorry for throwing a pillow at you."

"It's okay! You do it almost every morning!"

"Oh, gosh, I really do need to stop doing that."

Kakashi smirked in his direction. "Told you."

"Shut up, Kakashi."

"When's Uncle Minato coming over?" Itachi asked, tugging Iruka's pant leg to get his attention. Iruka shrugged, eyes on his precious coffee.

"Some time after lunch."

Iruka sighed as he sipped his coffee, leaning against the counter. "Come on, Itachi. Let's go get ready," he muttered.

Itachi grinned.

/\/\

There were once again people Kakashi wanted nowhere near his children in his house. Kakashi could do nothing about it. Iruka had threatened to kick him out if he so much as thought of shifting to a wolf to escape the madness of Gai's arrival.

He could do nothing but watch Itachi and Sasuke carefully and make sure they were never in contact with the crazy shinobi.

At the moment, Itachi was playing with Hana in front of the TV. Sasuke was in Minato's arms, and Kakashi grinned upon seeing that Iruka was glaring at the blonde from across the room. He strode over to his sensei.

"You know, sensei, Iruka is still really mad at you," he commented. Minato glanced over at Iruka and groaned.

"I was drunk, Iruka! I do stupid things when I'm drunk!"

There was a sudden silence, and Kakashi grinned when he realized that Minato had shouted that at a lull in conversation.

"Oh, crap," Minato muttered. Iruka smirked and Kakashi held his arms out for Sasuke. Minato handed him over and slid behind his wife, allowing Kushina to hide him from the rest of the party.

"I can't believe he did that," Kakashi muttered as he shifted Sasuke in his arms. He sighed. "Happy birthday, Sasuke."

/\/\

Iruka sighed as he handed out another piece of cake. He scowled down at the chocolate cake. Who even like chocolate cake? He sure didn't!

"You know," Kakashi said as he slipped behind Iruka. "Glaring at it won't make it go away."

"Shut up."

"Why do you hate it? It just wants some love."

"And it won't get any."

"Gosh, Iruka, you are mean to the cake."

"I don't like chocolate cake!"

"Sure, sure, say what you like." Kakashi stepped back with a shrug. "I'm just saying. It needs some love from you."

"Whatever." Iruka cut another piece and slid it onto a plate. He stared longingly at the vanilla ice cream for several minutes before Kakashi snapped him out of it.

"Hey, Iruka! Stop fantasizing about the ice cream!" Kakashi pouted under his mask. "You don't even look at me like that."

"You're not ice cream. I love you, but I love ice cream more."

Kakashi sighed. "Of course you do. Ice cream is irresistible."

"I agree. Now go find Sasuke and Itachi."

"Fine."

Kakashi wandered away and Iruka smirked. Well, at least he could stare at the ice cream in peace now.

A/N: This story is officially complete! The sequel will be up soon. I just want to get a few chapters out for a couple of my other stories, start writing new chapters for new stories, things like that. I promise it will be up soon!


End file.
